The curse of love
by natgallagher
Summary: Jack debe ser rescatado, pero ¿cómo? y ¿A qué precio?, nunca subestimeis la habilidad de Jack Sparrow..¿o deberia decir suerte?Esta historia se situa justo despues de la 2ª pelicula..espero que os guste2º cap UPPP
1. La gran aparición

Nadie podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, era imposible y totalmente surrealista, aunque pensándolo mejor, después de todo lo visto en los mares del caribe pocas cosas podían resultar inverosímiles…

-Bueno- dijo entre dientes aquel hombre que aun siendo conocido no dejaba de resultar inquietante y misterioso, Barbosa, mientras tragaba el pedazo de una verde y sana manzana-… ¿cuál es el plan?

Will tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero una vez hubo asimilado que lo imposible no existía en aquellas latitudes decidió centrarse en lo realmente importante…

-Salvar a Jack…- hubo un silencio afirmativo por parte de la tripulación, a lo que Barbosa solo pudo reír.

-Gran plan el tuyo…- dijo irónicamente masticando otro pedazo de fruta.

Tía Dalma sonrió como solo ella lo hacia, denotando cierto deje de locura en sus gestos.

-tengo lo que necesitáis- se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose lentamente a Elizabeth. Esta no pudo evitar contener la respiración, no sabia que temerse... pero en un rápido movimiento tía Dalma se acercó a su cara, juntando frente con frente, sin quitar esa inquietante sonrisa, y con delicadeza se acerco a su oído, de modo que nadie mas lo pudiera oír

-…tú…

El corazón de Elizabeth comenzó a latir desbocadamente mientras sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de tensión e incomprensión, tratando de negar que existiera el mínimo conocimiento en su interior sobre lo que tía Dalma trataba de advertirla.

-¿Y qué es eso, según vos?- preguntó Gibbs perdiendo un poco la paciencia ante la demencia de aquella excéntrica hechicera. Como respuesta solo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si algo es deseado con el corazón no hay barrera que le impida avanzar hacia ello, el amor de verdad es lo único que ha salvado imperios, pero también destruido vidas…

Con esto ultimo Elizabeth noto que el nudo en su estomago cada vez pesaba mas, tanto que creyó no poderlo deshacer nunca. Todos los presentes, salvo Elizabeth estaban pensando que aquellas palabras estaban vacías de cualquier información que les resultase valida para solucionar lo que se les venia encima.

-Precioso-dijo Gibbs- pero no necesitamos palabrería, sino información concreta…no se ofenda, pero sin barco, sin mapa, casi sin tripulación…poco conseguiremos.

Tía Dalma pareció olvidar cualquier conversación anterior, y como si de unos invitados nuevos y repentinos se tratase les empezó a hablar de forma un tanto mas grave y seca…sin metáforas ni tramas enredadas, sin "palabrería".

-Barbossa os guiará en la travesia hacia el fin del mundo, solo el ha estado alli dos veces y ha vuelto para contarlo... él será vuestro capitán, vuestro mapa…y en cuanto al barco- dijo contestando a las preguntas mentales que probablemente todos se estaban haciendo- encontrareis al otro lado de la isla un hermoso barco de velas grises…listo para zarpar.

-Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Barbosa- continuaremos esta hermosa y agradable charla en cubierta, señores.

Y en el mismo silencio que les caracterizó en su entrada a la cabaña volvieron al bote, aquel bote que les salvo, pero que a Elizabeth la condenó a vivir con la culpabilidad sobre su conciencia, una culpabilidad que difícilmente habría sentido alguien como Jack Sparrow, esto era algo que demostró a Elizabeth su incapacidad como pirata y la incapacidad de un pirata como Jack para amar y dar su vida por los demas, se habia defraudado a si misma…y no solo eso, sino que se sentía terriblemente mal por condenar a alguien, por elegir el devenir de, no solo un pirata, sino del hombre a quien había besado, a quien cual Judas había condenado a una muerte segura… absorta en su culpabilidad se sobresaltó cuando al salir de la cabaña un brazo la agarró con firmeza

-no lo olvides, solo tú puedes salvarle...

-pero…no será gracias a mi si aparece su cuerpo con vida, sino que será gracias a mi si este aparece muerto…

-si, condenaste su vida, condenaste a un cuerpo a ser pasto del infierno...

Elizabeth pensó en este punto de la conversación que tía Dalma no estaba resultando ser de gran ayuda emocional

-ehm…no tuve elección- dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué añora el canalla y mueve la flecha del deseo, qué es lo único inmortal del ser humano, aquello que pierden los cobardes solo por salvar lo vano, lo material de la vida, ¿Qué es lo que puede salvar a Jack, querida?...podréis rescatarle mil veces, en mil lugares del mundo diferentes…y seguirá cayendo y levantándose, a falta de una salvación de verdad…que le impida caer de nuevo…ayúdale

Elizabeth quiso contestar, pero no supo como…

-Vamos, señorita Swann- le gritó gibbs desde el bote-no hay tiempo que perder.


	2. Kraken

En unos pocos y silenciosos minutos llegaron a una cala de la isla, alumbrada solamente por los rayos de una luna llena, entre oculta tras las nubes.

Una vez subieron al barco las tareas se asignaron de inmediato, ante la intención de partir inminentemente del capitán.

Elizabeth se ajustó las botas con la firme intención de empezar a trabajar, pero Will se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vete a descansar, no hay mucho trabajo, apenas hay marea y el viento es favorable, no necesitamos a toda la tripulación- le dijo con una mano sobre su hombro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ajena a aquel brillo de temor y celos en los ojos de su prometido.

-Capitán…-empezó Will mientras Barbosa ponía rumbo hacia el oeste.- ¿Cómo, quiero decir…yo mismo vi como Jack…

Antes de acabar la frase Barbosa se adelantó

-No preguntes lo que no estas preparado para escuchar…-dijo de forma secante observando una pequeña y vieja brújula colgada de su bolsillo.

Will suspiró y resignado volvió a cubierta, junto a sus compañeros. Tenia verdadera curiosidad, primero en saber cómo volvió del infierno por segunda vez, y segundo en averiguar cómo deberían actuar una vez en el fin del mundo por lo que pudiese pasar…pero era consciente de que el hombre que trato de matarlo y acabado de resucitar no tendría muchas ganas de mantener una conversación de ese estilo, de hecho dudaba que quisiera tener ningún tipo de conversación.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Gibbs- aun queda una gran travesía, tendrás tiempo para saber lo que tanto ansías… y por Jack, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que se las sabrá apañar bien-

Gibbs, inconscientemente pensó en Jack y su brújula que no apuntaba al norte, y la preocupación por su fiel compañero anidó en él de forma sutil, pero inevitable. Will se dio cuenta de que pese a lo que vio, entre Jack y Elizabeth, no podía dejar de querer rescatar a ese loco, a aquel que le introdujo en el que ahora era su mundo…el mundo de la piratería, aquel mundo del que una parte recibió en herencia…

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del océano…

Un hombre…en fin, un pirata, trataba de idear un plan para salvar su vida y probablemente volverse a ver en una situación parecida en menos de un mes. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y un olor a podrido y a pescado en descomposición le provocaba nauseas continuamente.

No sabía muy bien donde estaba, solo sabía cómo había llegado y que debería de averiguar cómo salir de allí y pronto.

-no…no…- unos susurros provenían de algún lado de entre la oscuridad…-no me comas…no…no

-ehm… ¿hola?-preguntó tratando de ponerse en pie sobre un suelo un tanto inestable y viscoso, mientras se tapaba graciosamente la nariz.-soy Jack Sparrow, ¿quién anda ahí?

El susurro cesó y de pronto un aliento pútrido y calido sobre la cara de Jack le hizo desenvainar la espada instintivamente. La respiración de quien quiera que fuese le estaba poniendo muy tenso, ya que la cerrada oscuridad del lugar le impedía actuar con la habilidad propia del gran capitán Jack Sparrow…o diría… ¿"suerte"?

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Jack de nuevo.

-Jajaja- rió.

-Mira, el hecho de estar en el estómago del Kraken creo que es bastante…"complicado" de remediar como para que encima me toque un loco desquiciado…así que déjame tranquilo o ayúdame a salir de aquí, asqueroso cacho de carne.-concluyó algo enfadado retrocediendo un par de pasos y bajando la espada.

-"Crak"-sonó un crujido bajo sus pies, a lo que Jack solo pudo paralizarse y abrir mas los ojos tratando de visualizar, sin ningún tipo de éxito, algo en la oscuridad.

-qué narices… ¿?- y mientras escudriñaba el poco iluminado lugar una cerilla encendida se situó frente a sus ojos y en un par de segundos que tardó en adaptarse a su luz vio con claridad una cara pegada a la suya, echándole el aliento de nuevo…era una cara delgada, pálida y ojerosa de lo que pudo ser un pirata, que con una sonrisa negra y prácticamente sin ningún diente le miraba con demencia, algo realmente desagradable.

-…hola…Jack…-dijo el individuo, para que un segundo mas tarde se apagase la luz y dejase a un Jack asustado tratando de ponerse en guardia de nuevo, más alerta que antes, pero sin mucho éxito ante la dificultad de la situación.-…Sparrow…

Jack con un sabor seco en la boca notó cómo el extraño daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Mira, solo quiero salir de aquí, y si tengo que morir prefiero que me coma esta cosa gigante antes que me mate un loco muerto de hambre.

Entonces dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de Jack.

-¿Salir?- le preguntó con una voz chillona y gangosa- nooo, querido Jack, eso es imposible. Jujuju, noooo…. ¡NO!

Jack no pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquella vieja gloria que probablemente estaba aun allí gracias a su hábil ingenio que algún día le hizo gozar de victorias mientras vivía en el mundo de la cordura…y que ahora solo le hacia parecer un loco perdedor con las ultimas líneas de su sino mas que escritas y selladas.

-No hay nada imposible para un Sparrow, querido…"amigo".

Jack se sentó sin cavilar si se había sentado sobre algún cadáver o pedazo de pescado, la verdad es que pocas cosas tenían importancia en ese momento, salvo ver la luz del sol. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas algo que le salvase, solo una oportunidad más.

-Oye, amigo…no te quedarán más cerillas de esas, ¿no?- dijo Jack echando de menos la luz para pensar con "claridad"

Y tras unas respiraciones gangosas mientras se acercaba a Jack la luz se hizo de nuevo, esta vez anduvo más hábil y quitándose la chaqueta, mojándola con el contenido de una pequeña botella trató de prenderla fuego, para que este durase más, pero lo que la luz le dejó ver no era precisamente el espectáculo más bonito del mundo…cientos de esqueletos y cadáveres se amontonaban a su alrededor, el suelo un tanto encharcado de agua sucia y estancada le cubría las botas, Jack miró entonces a su nuevo compañero y no le vio tan desagradable comparado con el paisaje.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó Jack dando un sorbo a la botella con ron. Al no obtener respuesta la volvió a guardar.

-en fin- suspiró- pensemos…


End file.
